1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printer, and particularly relates to an inkjet printer, which can be miniaturized.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet printer having two line-type recording heads obtained by splitting recording heads into a recording head for black ink and a recording head for color inks is known as disclosed in JP-A-2002-59559. The two recording heads of the inkjet printer are formed to be large enough to extend all over the paper width-direction range, and disposed in parallel in the conveyance direction of the paper. Cap members for reducing evaporation of the inks in the recording heads are disposed in parallel to the recording heads in the conveyance direction of a recording medium. The cap members are formed to be large enough to extend all over the paper width-direction range correspondingly to the dimensions of the recording heads, respectively.